Current airsoft projectile launching systems (as well as non-airsoft systems) include pneumatic and spring power sources. Existing designs suffer from deficiencies that affect accuracy, usability and/or durability.
For example, current spring-powered launching systems use a compressed spring to drive a piston longitudinally within a cylinder, compressing air in front of the piston. As the air is compressed it is directed behind the projectile to launch the projectile from a barrel. The spring may be compressed by human power or by an electric motor. Due to the stresses applied by the compressed spring, these types of systems are prone to mechanical failure. Pneumatic launching systems exist but still suffer from shortcomings in performance and usability as well as limitations in compatibility with equipment that is common in the sport of airsoft.
There is therefore a need for improved projectile launching systems.